Lost Beauchamp
by Sylsy
Summary: Después de siglos separadas una visita inesperada llega a East End y a casa de las Beauchamp. Joanna no puede creer lo que ve cuando abre la puerta. -¿Nymeria? - Hola, mamá
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado muchos siglos desde que las vió por última vez. ¿La reconocerían? Se acordarían de ella? ¿Tendría hermanos nuevos que no conocía? Estos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de la joven mientras aceleraba su moto para llegar cuanto antes a East End.

Bien podrían pensar que era una impostora. No las culparía por ello, a fin de cuentas la habían dado por muerta mucho tiempo atrás. Las palabras de su abuelo reverberaron en su mente, como un mal sueño "Un destino peor que la muerte". Sintió un escalofrío y apretó los dientes. Desde luego que había querido morir. Infinidad de veces. Pero no había manera. Estaba segura de haber muerto de casi todas las maneras posibles. Pero estaba maldita, y las cosas no funcionaban así. Sacudió la cabeza. "No seas negativa, ahora las tendrás a ellas. Será más llevadero".

Paró la moto y esbozó una sonrisa amigable.

-¿Perdone, la casa de las Beauchamp?- dijo a un señor mayor que paseaba con un perro enorme.

-Por allí, al final de la calle a la derecha- por suerte era un pueblo pequeño y todos se conocían.

-Gracias- volvió a ponerse en marcha. Estaba nerviosa, pero deseaba verlas otra vez. Volvía a casa. Por fin.

Paró la moto y se bajó. Se sacudió el polvo y se arregló el pelo. Joanna siempre la reprendía por no ir adecuadamente arreglada "como a una señorita corresponde" casi la oyó decir. Una señorita con una moto y botas militares. Sonrió de lado al pensarlo. Llegó por fin a la puerta y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Llamó al timbre y esperó.

Oyó a su madre llamar a Wendy a gritos sin obtener respuesta. Casi podía verla suspirar derrotada e ir hacia la puerta. Contuvo una risita y la puerta se abrió.

Su madre estaba parda en el umbral, congelada por la impresión. A parte de la expresión de sorpresa desmedida, estaba igual. Incluso parecía más joven. Tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. "Paciencia, deja que lo asimile".

-¿Nymeria? –musitó Joanna después de un largo silencio.

-Mamá- sonrió y le tendió los brazos.

Joanna actuó de inmediato y rodeó a la joven y la apretó contra sí, quedándose un rato en esa posición. Besó su pelo.

-Creíamos que habías muerto, cuando…- calló- Me alegro de que no haya sido así pero…- se separó de ella- ¿Por qué no hemos sabido nada de ti en todo este tiempo?- se puso las manos en las caderas y esperó una respuesta. Una regañina era lo último que esperaba encontrar después de cuatrocientos años.

-Mamá, intenté buscaros, pero todos mis intentos fallaron. Supuse que habrías hecho algún hechizo para que no os encontraran- admitió cabizbaja- pero aun así cada cincuenta años insistí por si había suerte, pero no fue así. Ahora que el portal se ha abierto, tu hechizo se ha roto y he podido encontraros - suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que seguían en el porche. -¿Puedo pasar?

Joanna sonrío- Si, por supuesto, estás en tu casa- remarcó pasando una mano por encima de sus hombros.- Pero quizá haya algunas cosas que debas saber primero…

Wendy asomó con una cazuela entre las manos interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Joanna.

-Jo, dirás lo que quieras pero esta poción no hay manera de que se vuelva verde, creo que deberíamos esperar a que vuelva Freya… - levantó la cabeza para mirarla y soltó la cazuela por la sorpresa, repitiendo la misma expresión que su hermana momentos atrás. Por suerte, Joanna la hizo detenerse en el aire antes de que chocara con el suelo, la cogió y la llevó a la cocina.

Wendy seguía mirando a Nymeria pasmada, como si fuera un fantasma. Por su parte, Nymeria no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho su tía.

-Freya… ¿está viva? –dijo sin poder aguantarse más.

Wendy simplemente asintió. Sin mediar más palabras, la abrazó sonriendo y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Pequeña Nym, me alegra tenerte de vuelta- Nymeria sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo. Las había echado de menos incluso más de lo que imaginaba. Ahora se daba cuenta.

-Freya si está viva. Ingrid también –dijo respondiendo a su pregunta

-¿Pero cómo...? - dijo sorprendida

-Renacen- explicó con naturalidad. Nymeria asintió. –Por cierto, no recuerdan nada de sus anteriores vidas, dalas un poco de tiempo. No saben nada de ti. – Abrió los ojos y señaló hacia la cocina- Jo, te has metido en un lío. Se van a enfadar.

Su madre apareció de nuevo en el rellano suspirando.

-Lo se- Se las arregló para examinar de arriba abajo a su hija menor- No me gustan esas botas- se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, mamá- sonrió la chica


	2. Chapter 2

Caía la tarde y Nymeria, Wendy y Joanna estaban en el salón, poniendo al día a la chica de las novedades (que no eran pocas) que se había ido perdiendo los últimos siglos. Estuvieron debatiendo largo rato el hecho de que su madre no les hubiera contado esta vez a sus hermanas que no tenían poderes, a lo que Wendy seguía defendiendo que debería haberlo hecho y Nymeria se puso de parte de su tía, para disgusto de su madre. Mientras discutían acaloradamente, ninguna oyó la puerta, hasta que una figura apareció en el salón confundida y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Ingrid algo perdida, ya que había oído discutir a voces desde la entrada.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y Joanna se dirigió a su hija mayor con una sonrisa.

-Cielo, tu tía y yo… sólo estábamos discutiendo- hizo un gesto con la mano- nada importante. ¿Qué tal en la biblioteca? – dijo sonriendo

-Bien, desde que conseguí el nuevo trabajo está más tranquilo para mí… - miró a la persona sentada entre su tía y su madre y suavizó la expresión. – Vaya, lo siento… No nos han presentado, soy Ingrid- se acercó a tenderle la mano con una sonrisa.

Nymeria, que la había estado observando unos momentos la encontró exactamente igual, quizá, un poco más tímida de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Lo cierto era que aquella situación era dolorosa para ella, la conocía desde siempre pero ella no la recordaba, y no podía presentarse con un "hola, soy tu hermana pequeña" porque sabía que eso resultaría más caótico que la discusión anterior. Reunió todo el valor posible y le estrechó la mano con la sonrisa más sincera que fue capaz de mostrar.

-Nymeria, encantada de conocerte- dijo tratando de mantener un tono neutro

Miró alternativamente a su madre y a Wendy.

-Es…- alzo las cejas y las miró significativamente. Lo deducía por la conversación que había interrumpido, pero no quería meter la pata.

Joanna sintió que se le venía el techo encima. Se suponía que no recordaban nada de sus otras vidas, ¿cómo podía haberlo adivinado de un solo vistazo?

-¿Una bruja? Sí –dijo Wendy en tono desenfadado al ver que su hermana ya había empezado a elucubrar – Es una vieja amiga de la familia- dijo evitando más preguntas de su tenaz e inteligente sobrina

-Oh- Ingrid respiró aliviada- Te conservas muy bien – abrió los ojos desmedidamente temiendo que hubiera dicho una grosería- es decir, pareces muy joven- dijo roja como un tomate.

Nymeria rio ante el apuro de su hermana y negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, no me ofendes. De hecho aún soy joven. – dijo alegremente- No has dicho nada inapropiado- le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarla.

Joanna la dirigió una mirada de advertencia y Nymeria se miró las manos nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está nuestra encantadora Freya?- cambió de tema Wendy con una sonrisa.

-La he recogido en el bar, sólo que tenía algunas cosas en el coche- dijo Ingrid señalando la entrada en el preciso momento en el que Freya entraba resoplando cargada de bolsas.

- Oh dios mío no lo vais a creer, estaba de compras cuando me he encontrado con nada más y nada menos que la nueva mujer de Killian. De verdad que me quería morir- dijo gesticulando con las manos. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y cogió una tendiéndosela a Wendy.

-He visto esto y he pensado que sería perfecto para ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya- Wendy abrió la bolsa y sacó un precioso vestido negro- Muchas gracias- abrazó a su sobrina ilusionada.

Nymeria sonrió ante la escena, ya que la recordaba a viejos tiempos en Asgard, y fue entonces cuando Freya reparó en ella.

Se levantó como un resorte y le tendió la mano a su hermana.

-Soy Nymeria.

Sonrió con dulzura y le estrechó la mano.

-Freya. Tienes un nombre poco común. Es bonito, me gusta.

-Gracias- dijo conteniéndose las ganas de abrazarla.

-Es una amiga de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo- aclaró Ingrid apoyándose cariñosamente en el hombro de Freya. Esta asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir su hermana.

-Entonces somos uno más a cenar, deduzco.

Wendy chasqueó los dedos y apareció un plato más en la mesa.

-Sólo falta…

Freddie, que había estado durmiendo toda la tarde, apareció por las escaleras y se acercó al grupo de brujas.

-¿Qué es este alboroto?- las miró divertido y se tensó al ver a Nymeria

-¿Nymeria?- dijo sorprendido

-Tú…- dijo ella señalándole con el dedo, entre enfadada y soprendida

Freya e Ingrid se miraron perplejas.

-¿Os conocéis?- dijo la pequeña alzando una ceja divertida.

-Si es una amiga de la familia, me figuro…- aclaró Ingrid irónicamente

- ¿Salíais juntos o algo así?- siguió Freya ignorando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

La cara de asco que puso Nymeria sacó a Freya de toda duda. Eso no era precisamente lo que pasaba allí.

Wendy se pellizcaba la cara interna de la mano intentando no reírse y Joanna se sentía morir por momentos.

-Traidor- siseó Nymeria con odio. Una escoba apareció en sus manos y adoprtó una posición amenazante, como un predador que se abalanza sobre su presa. Freddie se tensó y adoptó una posición de lucha. Nymeria ya estaba en el aire, enarbolando la escoba, ya sin púas, como si fuera una lanza, lista para caer sobre él. Pero en lugar de eso se quedó en el aire, sin poder moverse.

Ambos se encontraban clavados en el sitio y se volvieron a la vez hacia su madre. Joanna tenía ambas manos extendidas y los había imnovilizado sin mayor esfuerzo.

-¡Mamá!- protestaron ambos al unísono.

-¿Mamá?- dijeron Ingrid y Freya a la vez, confusas.

Freya miró a Nymeria, luego a su madre y a Wendy. La verdad es que sus auras eran parecidas…

Ingrid por su parte las examinó más minuciosamente. Nymeria, aún suspendida en el aire tenía el pelo negro como Freya, la misma nariz pequeña y respingona de su madre y los ojos azules como los de Wendy. Aunque a diferencia de los ojos azul hielo de su tía eran azul zafiro y brillaban aún con enfado mirando a Freddie.

-Increíble- dijo Ingrid cruzándose de brazos

-¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? – Dijo Freya mirando a su madre dolida.- ¿Quedan más hermanos perdidos por ahí?

Efectivamente, tal como vaticinó Wendy, Joanna se había metido en un lío.


	3. Chapter 3

Joanna cogió aire, algo dolida por los comentarios de sus hijas, aunque sabía que tenían razón.

Ignoró eso momentáneamente para centrarse en sus otros hijos, que habían estado a punto de convertir una reunión familiar en un combate de gladiadores. Los miró fijamente como advertencia y los descongeló.

Nymeria cayó amortiguando su peso con ayuda de una mano, con un movimiento ágil, de alguien que está acostumbrado a moverse en una pelea. Frederick por su parte movió los brazos para aliviar la tensión de sus hombros y se estiró. Joanna los miraba enfadada.

-¡Nymeria Sakdi Beauchamp!- gritó amenazadoramente – si vuelves a repetir algo así contra tu hermano, el castigo será severo- dijo muy seria.

Frederick por su parte hizo un gesto con las manos para clamar a su madre y habló:

-No digo que no merezca lo que me has dicho, o lo que planearas hacerme – dijo solemne- pero no soy la misma persona que viste por última vez cuando se cerró el portal. He cambiado. Sólo me importa estar con mi familia de nuevo.

Nymeria lo observo apoyada en el palo de escoba.

-Entonces… ¿Es nuestro Freddie?- su tono de voz sonaba más aniñado de lo que habría deseado, pero después de tanto tiempo era difícil ocultar sentimientos. Miró a su tía Wendy y esta asintió.

Sólo entonces soltó el palo de escoba y se acercó a su hermano mayor.

-Lo siento… Yo… Me alegro de que estés de vuelta- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. ¡Demonios, lo recordaba menos alto! ¿Habría crecido? ¿O sólo llevaba mucho tiempo sin verle?

Freddie sonrió.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo. ¿Me darás al menos otra oportunidad?- pidió con cara de cachorrito.

Nymeria lo abrazó contenta.

-Claro- dijo mientras él reía y la abrazaba. Joanna parecía satisfecha con el resultado.- Aunque los dos sabemos que yo te habría pateado el culo y te habrías puesto a llorar como un bebé- bromeó con una sonrisa. Su madre nuevamente la miró con una mueca de advertencia.

-Cuando quieras, pequeñaja. No estoy tan seguro de quién ganaría a quién- fanfarroneó su hermano adoptando la postura de un boxeador y sacándole la lengua.

- Cinco pavos por Nym- susurró Wendy a Freya discretamente. Freya lo sopesó unos instantes.

-Hecho- dijo estrechando la mano a su tía ante la atónita mirada de Ingrid, que rodó los ojos.

Joanna se cruzó de brazos.

-Nadie va a patear el culo de nadie.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez- dijo Wendy con una risita. Joanna la fulminó con la mirada y esta se escabulló al comedor antes de que le cayera también una bronca a ella.

Momentos más tarde todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa. Ingrid y Freya miraban a su madre significativamente requiriendo una explicación. Freddie por su parte también miraba con curiosidad la escena y Wendy le daba vueltas a la posible versión de su sobrina.

Cuando el ambiente parecía estar lleno de preguntas Joanna habló por fin.

-Veamos… Esto es complicado…- suspiró y buscó las palabras. –Cuando llegamos a este mundo, vinimos todos juntos. Empezamos nuestra nueva vida, y vuestra hermana estaba con nosotros. Luego las cosas se hicieron difíciles… El hecho de poseer nuestros dones…

-Lo que vuestra madre quiere decir es que vinimos en plena caza de brujas- dijo Wendy con naturalidad dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-¡Wendy! – se indignó su hermana

-De nada- guiñó un ojo a sus sobrinos, que rieron por lo bajo, sabiendo que la síntesis no era uno de los dones que tenía su madre.

-El caso es- dijo haciendo énfasis en la frase- que fuimos perseguidas y eso provocó que vosotras murierais.- señaló a sus hijas ante la atónita mirada de Freddie.- Por lo tanto huimos de aquel lugar, aún de luto, para rehacer nuestra vida en algún otro lugar más… Tranquilo. Ingrid y Freya renacieron, pero Nymeria no las siguió. Y así, la dimos por perdida. No os contamos nada en vuestras otras vidas porque es un hecho triste que no teníais por qué cargar sobre vuestros hombros.

Freya e Ingrid intentaban asimilar lo que habían oído y, como siempre, Ingrid fue la primera en preguntar:

-¿Entonces, qué pasó contigo?- dijo mirando a su, para ella, aún nueva hermana.

Todos los presentes fijaron su atención en la joven.

"¿Por dónde empezar?" pensó ella mientras se disponía a resumir cuatrocientos años de vida.


	4. Chapter 4

-El día que todo pasó, en Salem – dijo mirando a su expectante público- yo había ido a por algunas hierbas al bosque, tal y como me había pedido Wendy para un ungüento. Cuando volví, me encontré con algo de revuelo en el pueblo, y entre la multitud encontré a Vidar, que me invitó a tomar un té para explicarme lo que había pasado. Ya en su casa, me explicó que era cosa de los de nuestra condición, y que habría que ser cuidadosos.

Cuando salí a la plaza, de camino a casa, observé algo que… - sacudió la cabeza, como si eso pudiera borrar la imagen de su memoria, y miró a sus hermanas con tristeza.

Ingrid se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Oh dios mío- dijo consternada

-¿Salem?- dijo Freya sin poder creérselo- ¿Estuvimos en Salem? Peor aún, ¿nos quemaron en Salem?

Un silencio pesado y frío se apoderó del comedor durante unos interminables minutos. Poco después, volvieron a fijar la mirada en Nymeria, para que continuara con la historia.

-Cuando llegué a ese lugar… Una multitud furiosa me rodeó, me ataron y empezaron a hacerme acusaciones absurdas sobre matar ganado y secar cultivos. Dijeron que estaba maldita, como mis hermanas…

Me llevaron al río y me ataron a una silla, con unas pesas. Sabía lo que pretendían, intenté usar mis poderes, sin éxito.

-Vidar- siseó su madre con odio

-Eso mismo pensé yo. Ese té no era tan inocente como pensaba, y sospecho que entregó a Ingrid y Freya también.

-No te preocupes, tu madre le dio su merecido- dijo Wendy alegremente guiñándole un ojo.

Nymeria miró con admiración a su madre unos instantes, y continuó, algo más animada.

-Me sumergieron en el río y bueno, creo que esa parte os la podéis imaginar- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano- Muchas horas después, en mitad de la noche, desperté. Seguía en el mismo sitio, atada a esa odiosa silla en el fondo del río, parecía imposible, yo acababa de morirme… Pero en esos momentos no podía quedarme meditando eso, seguía necesitando respirar. Mis poderes habían vuelto, de modo que me deshice de las cuerdas y salí del río empapada. Y confusa. Os busqué, pero os habíais ido, y mis hechizos de rastreo no me mostraban nada. Supuse que os habríais ido.

Se recordó a sí misma, aquella noche, mojada, confusa, triste y perdida, sin saber a dónde ir. Sólo que debía irse de allí. Se vio poniendo sus pertenencias en un petate y saliendo se Salem rumbo a lo desconocido.

-¿Entonces eres inmortal?- la voz de Ingrid la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-No, soy mortal. De hecho siempre muero. Unas muertes horribles. Diría que más dolorosas de lo normal- dijo pensativa- pero a las horas vuelvo a la vida. No hay un límite de veces – dijo mirando a Wendy que parecía tener la pregunta en los labios.

-¿Esa es tu maldición?- dijo Freddie, que había estado muy callado, escuchando todo con mueca ausente.

-No y sí. Mi maldición es algo un poco peor que eso… Soy una viuda negra- dijo con voz apagada, apenas un susurro- Cada vez que me enamoro, en un tiempo esa persona muere. No importa lo que haga por evitarlo, siempre acabo sola. Sola en la oscuridad

Joanna se levantó a abrazar a su hija menor.

-No volverás a estar sola pequeña, te lo prometo- dijo besando su frente.


	5. Chapter 5

Nymeria abrazó a su madre con fuerza. Uno a uno, todos los miembros de la familia se acercaron a abrazarla. Wendy con lágrimas en los ojos, Ingrid no muy segura de cómo abrazar a su nueva hermana, Freya con una sonrisa dulce, ya que, a pesar de no conocerla, en su alma había algo que hacía que sintiera la ternura que había sentido en otra vida. Freddie por su parte la abrazó sintiéndose culpable por haberla abandonado, por haberlas abandonado a todas ellas.

-¿Y papá?- preguntó Nymeria al soltar a Freddie. Su madre esquivó su mirada, pero una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. Wendy agarró su mano para darle fuerzas y Freya puso expresión de desolación, buscando refugio en los brazos de su hermano. Ingrid hizo una mueca y se decidió a hablar:

-Nymeria… Papá está…- el tono firme con el que había empezado la frase se vino abajo. Aún había muchas cosas que no le había perdonado, pero su repentina muerte había hecho aflorar los sentimientos positivos por encima de su resentimiento. Se acercó a su hermana y cogió sus manos. Esta vez ya no se sentía extraña. Nymeria la rodeó con los brazos y no la soltó mientras enterraba su rostro en su hombro y sollozaba de una manera más propia de Freya que de ella.

-Ingrid…- acarició su pelo y su espalda, esperando que se calmara, pero sin poder reprimir el llanto a su vez.

Miró a su madre.

-¿Cómo?- alcanzó a preguntar

-Mejor di quién- dijo Freya, aún enterrada en el pecho de Freddie, secándose las lágrimas.

Miró interrogante a los presentes.

-¿Recuerdas a los hermanos Zurka?- dijo Freddie con un brillo duro en la mirada.

-¿Ivar e Isis? Cómo olvidarlos- dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿Mataron a papá? ¿Por qué?

-Querían volver a casa. Creían que tu padre sabría dónde estaba la llave y lo torturaron. Secuestraron a Freya y… Se sacrificó para salvarla.- explicó Joanna, que ya se había repuesto.

-Freddie se encargó de Ivar, pero esa zorra de Isis sigue en paradero desconocido- dijo Wendy furiosa.

Nymeria se separó de una Ingrid un poco más recuperada con un brillo de determinación en la mirada.

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo de forma un tanto siniestra.

Freddie sonrío. Freya puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Esa mujer casi me mata!- dijo en tono exaltado

-Tiene razón, es peligroso- añadió Ingrid

Su madre la miró con seriedad y una advertencia muda.

-Conozco esa mirada Nym… -empezó a decir.

-Dime que no deseas vengarte. Dime que no lo haga. Que no es una criminal. Dime que papá no merece que esto pase, y no lo haré- dijo mirándola fijamente.

Se miraron mutuamente, Nymeria desafiante, Joanna, solemne y muy seria. La tensión parecía eléctrica. Joanna cerró los ojos derrotada y simplemente asintió, una vez.

Nymeria esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y fue a buscar sus cosas, que estaban en la entrada. Revolvió maletas, bahúles… Sus hermanos la siguieron de cerca, intrigados.

-¿Vas a ir tu sola?- decía Ingrid examinando unos vestidos de la época colonial.

-Sí- dijo Nymeria secamente mientras seguía buscando.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- dijo Freya, abriendo una caja con armas afiladas de muchas épocas distintas y preguntándose qué demonios habría hecho su hermana todos estos siglos.

-Como se merece. Como si fuera un animal.- dijo con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

-No os preocupéis tanto por ella, en Asgard era su trabajo. Se le da bien. Casi se podría decir que ha sido diseñada para esto- sonrío Freddie tendiéndole una larga capa hecha de piel, de un color blanco inmaculado. -¿Buscas esto?

Nymeria agarró la prenda con ansia y sonrió

-¡Mi capa! La estaba buscando – acarició su superficie.

-Sigues siendo un desastre- dijo él sacándola la lengua

-Oh, cállate- dijo riendo y dándole un suave golpe.

-¿Eras asesina a sueldo o algo así?- dijo Freya tocando distraídamente la hoja de una daga.

-No toques eso, podrías cortarte. Y créeme que no quieres hacerlo- dijo Nymeria apartando con rapidez la mano de su hermana de la daga. – La hoja está encantada- le explicó ante su ceño fruncido.- No, en Asgard yo… perseguía criminales. A eso me dedicaba. – Enontró su broche dorado y se lo entregó a una escéptica Ingrid que parecía intentar encajar todas las piezas del puzzle.

Ingrid cogió el broche y lo examinó con detenimiento, fijándose en todos los detalles. Había un lobo y dos lanzas cruzadas a sus pies.

-He visto este símbolo antes… En un libro de mitología pero…- lo examinó mejor y miró a su hermana incrédula- ¿Eres una Valkiria?

-¿Qué es una Valkiria?-interrumpió Freya algo confusa.

-En la mitología nórdica eran las guardianas del Valhalla- explicó Ingrid sin apartar la vista de Nymeria.

-A ver, no era la guardiana de ningún sitio, las Valkirias éramos el cuerpo de élite de Asgard. Guerreras. Como la policía de este mundo, pero en guay- dijo riendo. – Yo pertenecía a la división de exploración. Papá y mamá se opusieron a que combatiera en los frentes –explicó con cara de fastidio.- Así que me dedicaba a dar caza a criminales y capturarlos. Lo que viniera después dependía de un tribunal, parecido a ahora.- se encogió de hombros y con una expresión de triunfo abrió un cofre y extrajo dos hachas de un acero sólido y brillante.

-Sabes que no te dejaremos ir sola, es peligroso.- dijo Ingrid sin poder contenerse.

-Además, no eres la única que quiere vengar a papá- se sumó Freya.

-No hay dos sin tres – dijo Freddie con una sonrisa.

Nymeria los miró a los tres y se echó la capa sobre los hombros, asegurándosela con el broche. Colocó las hachas a los lados de su cintura y suspiró.

-Está bien. Pero el cuerpo a cuerpo es peligroso. Eso os deja a Freya y a ti fuera de la escena de combate- dijo señalando a sus dos hermanas. – Isis solía embadurnarse las uñas con veneno, un corte y no lo contaréis.

-Te apoyaremos desde fuera- dijo Ingrid con convicción

-Utilizad cualquier hechizo que se os ocurra para pararla. Freddie, tu vendrás conmigo en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Confío en tu rapidez y espero que no estés oxidado.-Le tendió una espada hecha del mismo metal. Volvía a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos, dirigiendo un escuadrón otra vez.

- Sin problema, déjamelo a mí- sonrió el examinando la espada satisfecho.

-Isis es escurridiza, no os dejéis engañar por el hecho de que sea una y nosotros cuatro. A lo único que realmente teme es a mamá. Es rápida y mortífera. La atraparemos y se la traeremos.

-¿Cómo vamos a atraparla?- dijo Ingrid levantando una ceja.

Nymeria levantó una caja pequeña hecha de lo que parecía ser plata y la dejó a la vista de todos. La abrió. En su interior había unas cadenas con lo que parecían ser unos cepos para las manos. Eran de cristal, pero sin embargo emitían energía mágica, podían sentirlo sin tocarlas.

Freddie palideció al ver eso. No creía posible volver a ver aquel instrumento.

-Con esto esposábamos a los criminales en Asgard. Absorben la magia y te reducen a la categoría de un mortal corriente. Da igual que poderes poseas. Parecen frágiles pero nadie ha conseguido romper unas jamás– las cogió y se las colgó del cinto.

Ingrid, Freya y Freddie no tardaron mucho más en prepararse, a escondidas de Wendy y Joanna, que no sabían que iban también. Puede que luego hubiera un discurso por ello. Pero eso era después, no importaba. Tenían algo mucho más importante entre manos. Estaban impacientes y nerviosos a partes iguales.

Nymeria cogió el pedazo de tela que le ofreció Freya, que pertenecía a Isis. Se le había enganchado el día que escapó. El día que habían perdido a Víctor. Lo olfateó y sus poderes hicieron su efecto. Sus ojos se volvieron de un azul brillante y esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

-Siempre me han gustado los reencuentros…-susurró mientras se echaba la capucha por la cabeza y se adentraba en la fría noche de East End seguida por sus hermanos.


End file.
